


Now or never

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: The chemistry between Aragorn and reader is rather evident, but the pair doesn’t seem to see it. Finally, the moment comes.





	Now or never

Your melodic laughter rings in the air, making the hobbits smile gleefully. They enjoy hearing your peals, they make them forget about the nature of the journey. Fortunately, a stop in Lothlorien, even despite tragic events in Moria, fills you all with much needed serenity and the moods are uplifted, although hinted with sorrow.

Even Gimli and Legolas seem to be more tolerant towards each other as you notice them stepping away, a secretive smirk tugging Gimli’s lips. You don’t play much attention, however, as Aragorn starts yet another story from the times before he became a Strider.

“Master Dwarf, I must admit you were right. They would make a fine couple.”

“If they only realized it, master Elf. They are blind, or they refuse to see it.”

“Either way, we should do something. We cannot predict when we will have another break like this.”

“Before we start planning, I propose a bet.”

“On what?”

“That Miss Y/N will be the one to make the first move.”

“With all due respect, I say it will be Strider. He’s slightly bolder than Y/N.”

“Are you sure you have enough gold for a wager?”

Legolas glares at Gimli, who cackles.

“I am. Now, as I understand we do not do anything, only wait?”

“Aye. We wait.”

_______

“Thank you, Merry,” you say and flash a grateful smile at the hobbit as he hands you a cup of tea.  He grins and nods his head, evidently happy as he hops to his friends, making himself comfortable among them. They all watch you and Aragorn curiously.

You sip on your tea.

“Am I seeing correctly that we became a kind of show of the others?”

“It would seem that we did. I can feel their gazes burning my back,” Aragorn jests, prompting you to giggle. You never expected that being in his company would be so easy. You and him seem to click perfectly, almost read one another’s mind. It’s a very helpful feature, especially in a fight, although it does make you wonder if there is a reason behind it.

You have heard about soulmates, or as dwarves call it, the Ones. You didn’t meet yours yet, that’s for sure. You would feel it, you’re convinced that it would suddenly turn your life upside down or at least make some visible change.

Nothing of that sort has happened so far, however, you noticed that Aragorn’s closeness elicited tingles in your stomach, an odd bubble of joy appears in your chest every time he looks at you.

So, maybe, he is your soulmate after all, you just haven’t realized it?

Aragorn’s brow knit with worry when you fall silent, lost in your thoughts. You appear to be deep in your mind, pondering something and Aragorn uses the chance to gaze at you with no shame.

To him, you are simply perfect. With beautiful, bright eyes, wide smile and soft skin, you look as if Valar themselves created you. Ever since he laid his eyes on you, he knew he was lost and you were the one meant for him. Yet, he didn’t build up courage to tell you – he was scared it might ruin what you already had.

Out of sudden, you huff, placing now empty cup on the ground.

“Aragorn, would you walk with me?”

Surprised by your proposition, but thrilled that he’ll get to spend more time alone with you, Aragorn nods. He stands up and helps you do so.

You head deeper into the forest, searching for a secluded place to share your revelation with him. it doesn’t fill you with anxiety, quite the opposite – you can’t wait to tell him. You don’t fear it will affect your friendship, you wish to turn your relationship with Aragorn into something far more beautiful.

You only need to know if he feels that way, too.

On your way, you pass Legolas and Gimli, both of them glancing at you with playful sparkles in their eyes but you don’t think much of it. Aragorn, however, appears to be growing more and more impatient with every step you two take.

“Y/N, is something bothering you?” he asks after a while of silence and you look at him with a fond smile.

“I think we can stop here,” you announce and nod, Aragorn stopping in front of you with concerned expression.

“What’s the matter? Is it something concerning our journey?”

“No, not really. It does concern us, but only you and me. I… Aragorn, I think I’ve just realized that I’m in love with you.”

He freezes, taken aback by your sincere and straightforward confession. In his wildest dreams, he did not think this day would come so quickly, so suddenly and for a moment, he’s too stunned to react.

He recovers a few seconds later as he lifts his hands to cradle your face and gently brushes his lips on yours. You make a small noise of contentment and respond to the kiss, pressing your lips more firmly and moving your hands to grasp his shoulders.

“Y/N…” he breathes out as the two of you pull away for a breath, the affection and adoration clear in his gaze. His thumbs are stroking your cheeks and you grin, feeling overwhelmed with happiness.

“Do you-?”

“I do, yes. I’m in love with you as well.”

You don’t need anything more. You press your body to his as you capture his lips in a searing, passionate kiss. Aragorn’s arms wrap around you as he deepens the kiss, making your head spin with desire that starts to course through your body.

Without thinking twice, you reach to unlace his tunic, throwing in onto the ground. Aragorn hesitates only for a moment but in next moment, your shirt is pulled over your head and tossed, as well. then, you quickly get rid of his trousers, leaving him bare.

Your pants join the heap of clothes seconds later, your undergarments the only thing separating you from fully feeling his skin against yours.

“Y/N, are you sure? I don’t want to do anything that you’re not comfortable with,” Aragorn whispers, his fingers tangled in your hair, gingerly caressing your neck.

“I am sure. I want this, Aragorn,” you assure him, taking a step back and sliding your underwear down your legs, kicking it aside.

He gasps, his eyes gliding over your naked form. A shiver slides down your spine as he drops onto his knees and starts to pepper your stomach with delicate kisses, your hands almost instinctively going into his hair.   

It soon stops and you let out a small whine. Aragorn chuckles at your eagerness, quickly creating a makeshift bed from your clothes. You watch him with a fond smile, unable to contain yourself. It’s happening – you are going to become one with the man you love and you keenly join him on the bedding, straddling him after Aragorn sits somewhat comfortable.

He catches your lips and kisses you deeply, as his hands roam your back. Experimentally, you grind onto him, gaining a low growl when your heat slides over his hard member, excitement filling every cell of your body.

You lift your hips slightly, just enough to finally take him in. Aragorn moans into your lips, your cry following his when you feel him stretching you deliciously, inch by inch taking him inside you until he’s fully sheathed.

You rest your forehead against his shoulder as you adjust to his size, Aragorn soothing you by caressing your sides. Slowly but gradually, one of his hands travels up your stomach and onto your breast, which he starts to knead gently, every now and then thumbing at your erected nipple.

Rolling your hips lightly, you prompt him to let out a strangled cry and when you start to raise and fall onto him, you join him with your won high-pitched moans.

You don’t rush – you find a rhythm that’s the pleasing for the both of you, the one when Aragorn’s thickness brushes over your sweet spot with your every move.

Soon enough, your pace grows to be erratic, a need for release clouding your mind. Aragorn grasps at your hips, helping you steady your movements. He bucks his hips up every time you fall back on him and it takes only few more pumps for you to come undone.

You announce your orgasm with a cry, his name falling from your lips next and Aragorn growls gutturally as his hips jerk up when his climax hits him, his forehead resting against yours as you both try to catch your breath, delighted and pleasantly numb.

 

Meanwhile, after listening to the hobbits’ merry babbling, Legolas turns to Gimli with a disbelieving expression. The dwarf cackles heartily, presenting an open palm.

“Master Elf, I do believe that there is a sack of gold in your pocket that should most certainly be in my hand now.”

In next second, said sack lands with a jangle in Gimli’s palm, who grins, content, at Legolas.

“Never underestimate a woman when it comes to matters of a heart, master Elf. never.”      


End file.
